The Princess Pauper Syndrome
by super sycoh
Summary: Hermione is made an offer she can't refuse. She trades places with the daughter of a duke for a week, but what happens when the girl she traded places with doesn't want to trade back? What is she going to do with her new identity's fiancee, Draco Malfoy?
1. PLACES TRADED

PRINCESS/PAUPER SYNDROME  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HP CHARACTERS, HECK!!! EVEN THE PLOT IS BORROWED!!! *FROWNS* I WISH I HAD A PUPPY.  
  
PRINCESS FOR THE WEEK  
  
Anya Brahmes sat at the corner of Books and Java quietly being lost in her thoughts. To anyone who took one glance at her, they would just think she was another girl hiding from the cruelties of everyday life. The truth would be much harder to believe.  
She was hiding from the world of wizards and goblins. She hated her hand in life and wished she were elsewhere. Here in her lonely corner she would play with the idea of running away, leaving her life, and her so- called-fiancee.  
It was all arranged, back before she was even born. She had met her fiancee, Draco Malfoy, at a particularly aggravating party. Her engagement party. After that day, she became what she was now, a sad, desperate witch looking for any way out of her engagement. It was all set, ready and waiting for no less than a month away.  
She grimaced and took another sip of her coffee. She set the mug down only o realize that the coaster that she had been using was not a coaster at all. It was a small brown book of poems. Anya picked it up and the bookmark slipped out of the book. Anya picked it up and read the neat golden script, "Hermione Granger." She looked around the small coffee house to see if anyone had lost a book.  
A woman with curly hair suddenly broke through the door looking extremely flustered. The woman caught her breath and to Anya's surprise was walking over to her.  
"Excuse me," said the woman, "sorry to bother you, but did you happen to find a small leather book on this table, you see it's a rather special present and I'm afraid that I may have lost it."  
"So I guess you would be 'Hermione Granger,'" said Anya handing the book to the woman.  
"Oh, yes," said Hermione, "thank you very much miss. . ."  
"Brahmes," said anya, "Anya Parisher Brahmes. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
The woman now know to Anya as Hermione, suddenly looked as if she were to faint. The color drained from her rosy cheeks and she let out a small gasp.  
"You're THE Anastasia Parisher Brahmes," exclaimed the woman.  
Anya pulled the girl down and covered her mouth and whispered: "Yes, I am, and I'll only uncover your mouth when you promise that there will be no more outbursts like that." Hermione nodded and Anya relaxed herself and lowered her hand from Hermione's mouth.  
"You're, you're practically wizarding royalty," breathed Hermione, settling down into the seat she had been forced into and simply gawked at Anya.  
"Please," whispered Anya, "keep your voice down." she looked around the coffee and book shop and saw that people were paying no mind to Hermione's outburst. "I'm hiding, being a Duke's daughter doesn't really give me much free time to myself," it was a half lie, she managed to leave out the part about being engaged, "and I'm like fiftieth from the throne. It's not like I'm going to rise to the throne anytime soon. The only thing that makes me stand out is that I'm a witch. That's all."  
"Oh," said Hermione, "it doesn't seem all that simple."  
'Of course no,' thought Anya. She leaned back in her seat and eyed the woman sitting across from her babble on about Anya's status in the wizarding and muggle world. 'Something's stranged,' thought Anya, 'she looks a lot like me. Although our hair ois completely different.' Anya nodded and made friend small talk with Hermione, but in the back of herm ind one of her thoughts formed into a ful blown plan.  
"It's not like you're not famous as well Hermione," said Anya as a twinkling danced in her eyes, "I've read all about your exploits as well."  
"Yes, well, er," sputtered Hermione, "that's pretty much my claim to fame, but all I'll ever be known as is Harry Potter's brainy friend. You, well you give your name to anyone in Great Britain and people will fall over themselves for you. I give my name and I get 'harry Potter's OTHER friend.' it's rather annoying to be know as someone's acquaintance. And you, well, do you know what people would give to be you for a day?"  
There it was, Anya quickly pounced on Hermione's comment. "What would you give Hermione," said Anya a know forming in the pit of her stomach.  
"What would I give," repeated Hermione surprised, "I would give up magic completely. What girl wouldn't want to be treated like a princess for a day? It's every girls dream, I guess I just didn't grow out of it." Hermione suddenly became very interested in the napkin on the table. Anya eyed her curiously and decided to break the silence and put her plan into action.  
"Hermione," said Anya getting Hermione's attention, "would you like to live out that dream?"  
"What's that supposed to mean," asked Hermione. "Hermione," said Anya, "I need a break from all this royalty stuff. And I'm hoping that you would take my place while I . . . while I live your life." the know in Anya's stomach tightened and the outcome of the twisting would be drawn from Hermione's reaction to Anya's proposal. Anya watched Hermione's face intently hoping that she would not turn her down.  
"It's not going to work," said Hermione finally. "We wouldn't be able to pull it off."  
"Only for this week, Hermione," pleaded Anya, "our features are practically identical, all you'd have to do is straighten your hair." Anya took Hermione's hands in her own, "only for the week??"  
"We're not going to be able to pull this off," said Hermione skeptically.  
"Is that a yes," asked Anya. She looked into Hermione's eyes and knew exactly what the answer was. The knot in her stomach untied and she smiled.  
They spent the next two hours trading information on family, friends, and people they may come in contact with. Anya managed to steer very clear on one particular person. The one she was hiding from, her fiancee Draco Malfoy. She thought that Hermione might back out if she knew about him, and chose not to tell that piece of information to Hermione. 'She can a little surprise,' thought Anya. "Little." being a major understatement.  
After (almost) all the information had been traded there was only one more thing to do, Hermione's hair.  
Anya cast a straightening spell on Hermione and was shocked at the sight before her. They were quiet identical. They could have passed as twins, but the goal was to pass as each other.  
coming out of Books and Java, the two embraced and parted ways, each becoming extremely apprehensive of the venture they were about to embark on.  
  
AN: BAH!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW IT!!! DO IT BECAUSE I LOFF YOU.  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE  
  
SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!!!  
  
REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! 


	2. A WEEK AND A DAY

PRINCESS PAUPER SYNDROME DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. (But I wish I did though.)  
  
Thank you to: black-unicorn13, Lauren (I just love it when TFB-ers read my stuff!), just-leaves, kitty-cat2134, A LiTTle SomeOnE (I COMMAND YOU TO READ MY OTHER STORIES!! Lol. J/P!), Strawbarry Gurl (Lari! Mah fingers hurt from typing!), darkstar360 (I DEMAND A SIGNED REVIEW FROM YOU NEXT TIME!), RonFan, GreatStory, nastyslack (what oldie film?), Argentum-Nox-noctis (I'm gonna try to model it after that, but I don't think it'll work out that way), Cygnay Apodis, emeraldgray, LotR-PotC-HP-Number1fan, and ~~.  
  
A WEEK AND A DAY  
  
Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and tried to act "shifty," as Anya had advised her to. Minutes later as she walked pas the Magical Menagerie a hand laid itself on her shoulder. A voice said: "it's time to go now Ms. Brahmes.  
Hermione turned around to face the tall muscular man and immediately cowered. She let herself be lead to the Leaky Cauldron, which they promptly exited to find a town car already waiting for them.  
Mr. "Silent Man," as Hermione called him in her head opened the car door for her and gestured for her to get in. Again Hermione complied, as to why she did, was still a mystery to her.  
The hour long car ride lasted for ages. It was absolutely silent. It got on Hermione's nerves, and she got on Mr. Silent man's nerves as well.  
She tapped her fingers softly on the arm rest and the man who sat across from her grunted and Hermione ended her tapping. Minutes later Hermione crossed her legs and started bobbing it up and down in impatience. Mr. Silent Man watched her foot's repetitive action and followed it with a small twitch on his face. After that Hermione thought it best to stop goading the three hundred pound man sitting across from her.  
Hermione occupied herself by watching the scenery out of her black tinted window, or by looking around the town car and noting it's luxuriousness. After that she observed Mr. Silent Man and wondered how easy it would be for him to snap her in half.  
The painfully long and boring car ride finally came to ane end and by that time Hermione had grown sick of the scenery, memorized the interior of the town car, and could give the exact am mount of wrinkles on Mr. Silent Man's face. She was going bonkers, and was thankful for the end of the ride. They were stopped at large elegant iron gates and were greeted by a chipper young Irish man. He let them through and it was another ten minutes of more driving, until they pulled up to the main house. Hermione stepped out of the town car and kept her surprised and amazed emotions to herself  
  
*****  
  
Anya walked to Hermione's apartment. It was small and homey. She was greeted by friendly faces, and strange sounds and smells.  
She loved it. Everything was musty and old, or so it seemed to her. This was a completely different way of living. It lacked fancy furniture, haughty expressions, and a monthly cotillion. Anya immediately knew she was going to love being Hermione Granger.  
She climbed the flights of stairs in the building Hermione lived in, enjoying every step of it. As she came closer to Hermione's door, she noticed a tall red-headed man waiting at the door. Assuming it was one of Hermione's friends, Anya decided to try out her new identity on the man.  
As she drew closer to the man, he heard her and turned around. "Who are you," he asked.  
'CRAP,' thought Anya.  
"Where's Hermione" he asked.  
Taking in a big breath, Anya calmed herself.  
"Hermione's on her way to my life right now, if you'd like to talk to her, you'll have to wait a week," said Anya. She took out Hermione's house key and un-locked the door. "If you want to hear more," she said, "the door's open."  
Anya continued into the apartment and let out a huge sigh. Barely four steps into her new living arrangements, the door opened and the red- headed man came in.  
"Explain," he said.  
And she did.  
They talked for hours and hours. They traded stories and shared secrets. Anya fell in love with him, and he returned her feelings.  
The couple of Anya Brahmes and Ron Weasley moved rather quickly. By the second day, they were already doing things only serious couples did. And by the third night, in a drunken stupor, they were wed. The two hopped the next cruise to some exotic island, and honeymooned for a week and a day.  
  
AN: GASP! A week and a day?! Let's do the math. . .  
Anya switched w/ Herms for one week. Anya married Ron three days after the switch, and they honeymooned fro EIGHT days!! What about Hermione!?  
HAHAHA!! REVIEW! *shakes fist* OR ELSE.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! NOW, I COMMAND IT!!!!! Hearts and kisses, super sycoh 


	3. SURPRISE!

PRINCESS PAUPER SYNDROME  
  
SURPRISE!!!  
  
AN: I got a lot of complaints about the last chapter, so let me clear a few things up for you. ONE, I'm not rushing my story, Anya's just fast like that. Two, most novels have short chapters, so why not fan-fics? THREE, did anyone see the Anya and Ron thing coming?? Anyone?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. That is all.  
  
"Anastasia Parisher Brahmes," bellowed a woman Hermione could only guess as Anya's mother. The woman hurried down to the waiting town car. "Where have you been," she asked while inspecting her daughter, "we've been worried sick. Have you forgotten that we were going to discuss the wedding today?"  
Hermione froze. Anya didn't tell her anything about a wedding.  
"Uh," she said, "well um. . ."  
"Never mind," snapped the woman, "come on inside the parlor. And no more of these Ditch-Your-Fiancee games Anya. The wedding's only two weeks away." The woman ushered Hermione into the glamorous house, also known to Hermione as "Her New Prison."  
She felt like breaking down and telling the woman all about the switch. Everything happened so fast that she walked right into the parlor and the most unwelcome sight presented itself in front of her.  
Anya's fiancee, Draco Malfoy.  
Why me, raged Hermione inside her head. She watched Malfoy stand up from his seat and come up to greet her. Again she froze. What to do, she thought, she knew absolutely nothing about Malfoy and Anya's engagement and didn't know whether to kiss him or shrug him off. She didn't have to decide, because a second later Malfoy was standing right in front of her looking down at her confused expression.  
He caught her eye. He was looking at her with wonder and curiosity, like he was seeing her for the first time in his life. Hermione gulped, and Malfoy continued to stare, completely unaware of Anya's mother's presence in the room. He snapped out of his state and kissed Hermione, chastely, on the lips.  
  
*****  
  
Surprised at his actions, Draco pulled away from the kiss and muttered a quick, "Nice to see you've come back," and went back to his seat.  
"That's very sweet of you Draco," said Mrs. Brahmes or is it MOM now? "But I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule our little meeting for tomorrow. We've wasted so much time waiting for my 'Darling Daughter' to get back, that we've lost the afternoon."  
"It's quite alright," said Draco, not taking his eyes off of Anya, "I'm just glad that she made it back safe."  
"Brunch tomorrow then," asked Mrs. Brahmes.  
"Sure," replied Draco.  
"Wonderful," said Mrs. Brahmes, "I'll just leave you two alone to talk then."  
She left them.  
Draco continued to stare at his fiancee. Something irked him the wrong way, like something was different in this Anya. Something familiar. She looked pale, and withered under his stare, Anya had never done that before.  
It must have been ages, the time they spent engulfed in silence. Suddenly she shifted uneasily and said, "I think I'm going to turn in early." She turned to leave.  
Something continued to tug on his mind. Those were the first words she'd ever said to him all day that didn't contain acid. Something was definitely wrong. Snapping out of his thoughts once more, he followed after Anya, she had just exited the parlor, and was almost to the stairs.  
"Wait," he called out to her. She froze. She's freezing an awful lot, isn't she, his conscience teased. "Uh, I . . .Anya," she froze, "is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself." He took a step toward her.  
She took a step back.  
Now he knew something was definitely wrong. This was not the same Anastasia Brahmes, that he came to marry, something was wrong. He knew because, he had seen Anya take on her ridiculously large body guard. It was painful to watch the verbal abuse the woman could sling out. This was not the woman that gave that sound tongue lashing, or was it?  
"I just need to lie down for a bit," said Anya. She did look tired, but Draco wasn't going to allow her to get away that easily.  
"Perhaps you should just take a walk in the gardens," suggested Draco, "It always helps for me."  
She looked pensive for a second, then she nodded, and started out the door. He followed after her.  
"You know," he said walking beside her, "they put un an Anti- Apparating charm on the estate when you left this morning. Your mother's a very determined woman don't you think?"  
She gulped, "really?" Nervous laughter followed. "I guess I'll just have to find another way off of the grounds right?"  
Draco didn't know if that was a joke, or a promise, and the look on her face didn't help him in finding the answer either. They walked into the hedge maze and conversed lightly about the weather. Draco would always remember this day, because it was the day he and his fiancee had their first, real, conversation.  
She asked most of the questions, mostly about him. She was probing, he knew it, and she knew it. He gave her complete, honest answers, and to the questions he couldn't answer at the moment, he told would be given after the wedding.  
"What do you think of this-," she paused, "arrangement?" She stopped walking and looked steadily at him. The affect of the night sky did wonders on her. She was in his words, beautiful.  
Beautiful, the word reverberated in his head. He couldn't help but stare and take not of her every feature. He didn't realize what he was doing until she broke him out of his trance.  
"Drac," she asked, "draco, I asked you a question. What's wrong?"  
"Sorry," he said, "you've got the strangest eyes."  
Where did that come from, he thought. After he was done reprimanding himself he looked over at Anya to see that she was blushing, she turned away and wouldn't catch his eyes.  
"Why do you think my eyes are strange?" she said taking a closer look at the roses that magically grew on the hedge maze.  
"Their special, I guess," said Draco. She turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
Damn it Draco, Malfoy's do not stumble, he fumed.  
"I mean, their just different. They look so big right now, like black holes sucking up every bit of information thrown at you" Then it dawned on him, "Their reading eyes. You're always learning, aren't you Anya?"  
She gave a small smile. Draco took a step closer to Anya and looked into her eyes. She stared back trying to figure out what he was looking for. He was taking in everything that was hers.  
Her smile, every inch of skin on her face, the way her nose wrinkled, but most of all her eyes. He expected them to take everything he knew in, and leave him like a dementor would, a shell. A strand of hair came loose and dangled on top of her nose.  
He made to move it and unintentionally caressed her soft skin. He suddenly felt oddly complete. Like he could stay in this moment forever.  
His original plan when he came out with her into the maze, was to charm her. To show her the soft and caring side of the cold hearted Draco Malfoy. He never meant to fall in love with her. Arranged marriages rarely had such a thing. He was falling in love with her eyes, and her nose, and her blemishes. To him, she was perfect, and there was nothing that could change his mind about that.  
His hand still rested on her cheek, he pushed more hair out of the way, and the next thing that happened was a surprise to him.  
His free hand wrapped around he waist and brought her right against him. He expected her to push him away and slap him. To call him a "PERVERT," but she didn't. So slowly he bent down and kissed her hungrily on the lips. She kissed him back.  
A small moan escaped her lips as her arms snaked their way around his head. Draco wanted nothing more than for this moment to never end. He savored her touch, her scent, and the way she kissed him back.  
  
*****  
  
Reluctantly Hermione pulled away from Draco's grasp. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She just kissed Draco Malfoy. The boy, now full grown man, who made her school years a living nightmare. Involuntarily she licked her lips, and looked back up at him. In the light of the moon, he looked really handsome. His eyes shined magnificently in the night.  
"Wow," said Hermione, "uh, wow. It's getting late. Maybe we should start back, it'll take us a while to find our way out." She turned and started out of the maze.  
Together they walked back to the main house. He walked her straight to her room and kissed her on the cheek good-night. They did all of this in complete silence. Hermione closed the door behind her and sank to the floor.  
Dammit! Dammit, no! This cannot be happening to me! No! I'm going to kill Anya! thought Hermione. She buried her face in hands and felt like screaming.  
She took control of herself and got up off of the floor. She gazed around the room. It was all a luxury to her. The canopied bed, the fancy fixtures, an the stocked book cases. Everything looke much too expensive. This wasn't her life, but she was reluctant to leave it. Hours ago, she would've been the happiest person in the world, but now, all she wanted to do was go home and curl up under her comforter and sleep.  
Sleep, and dream. Any dream, she would have done anything to get out of this nightmare. She felt horrible.  
Her lips still tingled with the remnants of what she shared with Draco. She was furious with herself for liking it!  
No Hermione, she scolded herself strongly, you are not to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. He's engaged!  
To you, said a voice in the back of her head.  
To anya, she shot back at the voice.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Hermione felt strangely relaxed. She rolled around on the large bed and stretched. Everything was soft and warm, and there were song birds happily twittering outside. She would have liked to stay like this, were it not for an unexpected voice bringing her rapidly out of her drams, and her bed.  
"Does mistress want her breakfast in bed today," said a high squeaky voice. "Mipsy can bring it to you mistress, Mipsy can!" The enthusiastic elf bobbed up and down asking the same question over and over again like a broken record.  
Hermione, now a bundled mess of sheets on the floor, groaned and struggled out of her wrappings.  
"Eurgh," groaned Hermione, sitting up on the floor.  
"Mipsy can help! Mipsy can help her mistress," babbled the elf and tried to untangle Hermione frm the sheets. Hermione fought against their removal.  
"If Mipsy doesn't leave right now, I'll be forced to give her clothes!" shrieked Hermione, and with a small 'POP' the elf was gone.  
Day one of hell week began, and Hermione was looking forward to the end of it.  
She couldn't wait.  
  
*****  
  
THANK YOU'S TO: Black Slytherin Girl, Jexi, just-leaves, paprika90, darkstar360 (where's my signed review???), sweet_77_thang, foreveryours89, Mystical Spirits, RonFan, natyslacks, Argentum-Nox-noctis, xangel-luvx, The elven princess, and lari.  
  
Now. . .REVIEW!!! 


	4. WAS THIS LOVE

**Princess Pauper Syndrome  
  
Disclaimer:**  
  
ROWLING: I am J.K. Rowling and I am filthy stinking rich!! laughs' maniacally Hahaha!!! looks over at lowly fan-fic writer...me You peasant!! You will never amount to anything as great as I!! BWUAHAHAHAHA!!

ME: goes off and sulks, I don't own it.  
  
**AN:** Ack! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in such a long time!! I've been distracted by all of my school work and studying cough or lack of studying, for finals! A pox upon the fucker that created the horrible form of educational torture!! shakes fist at imaginary person Hmpf! Take that!  
  
**WAS THIS LOVE**

Draco waited impatiently with his mother in the balcony. Their drive up was exhausting to Draco. His mother continued to be fascinated by muggle technology. It was just a _CAR_. There really wasn't much to it, the car was enchanted to drive them up to the estate. Apparating was no longer allowed since the morning of Anya's last endeavor the day before.

Draco couldn't concentrate. He felt tired. He hadn't slept at all that night. The kiss he shared with his fiancee still lingered on his lips, and that made him anxious. And tired. He fidgeted a lot. He paced the balcony impatiently. A plethora of emotions fought to be felt. His patience was being worn thin from not having all of the answers, and his pacing was making him even more of what he already was, agitated.

"Draco, why don't you sit down," chimed his mother's refined voice, "have a spot of tea. You must be exhausted from the ride up here. You've got bags underneath your eyes. How about a quick charm to fix that. You must look presentable for your future family."

Then before Draco had any say in the matter, Narcissa had whipped out her wand quicker than lightning, and banished his dark circles away. He hated the way she mothered him. But he couldn't argue, she was after all his mother. Sighing, he took his seat facing out onto the magical garden. The night before, the hedge maze looked like an enchanted wonderland. Right now, it looked peaceful, and normal. Draco felt unreasonably angry at it.

"IT," was the source of his confusion. If he and Anya had not walked into that hedge maze the night before, he wouldn't have seen his fiancee in a new light, and he wouldn't have kissed her. Not that he regretted the kiss. He was jus angry at not knowing the answers. Deep down, farther down past the pit of his stomach, Draco Malfoy was scared.

Worry and doubt became a scrolling marquee in his mind. Constantly reminding him of his problems, or brining up new problems to be confused over. Draco, was not having a "good-morning."

Several minutes passed by and Draco felt himself become aggravated at his present lack of answers again. He debated whether or not he should start pacing again. He didn't have to come up with a solution to his pacing urge because the moment he got up, Anya and her mother walked onto the balcony.

Suddenly, Draco felt like he could have given a thousand galleons to be anywhere but on that very balcony where his fiancee stood. He thought of places he could've been better off in: trapped in a vault in Gringotts', Azkaban, The Burrow, were just a couple of places he thought of.

Draco looked over at the mother and daughter. They looked so different. Like they weren't even related. Mrs. Brahmes was smiling a lot, like she took a lot of happy potions at breakfast. Anya, on the other hand looked withdrawn, but beautiful nonetheless.

Was this love, he thought. It couldn't be, he barely knew her. Sure she was beautiful, but was that all to his young fiancee? The night before proved that there much more to Anya Parisher Brahmes, so much more that he longed to have more intimate conversations with her. More long walks in misty backdrops. Draco Malfoy, the romantic type, it was unheard of!

He wondered if they weren't betrothed, could he have any chance with this amazing girl. For once, he was thankful that his mother had made friends with Anya's socialite mother Lidya Brahmes in her school days. He sighed and sat down. To his surprise, he was sitting right across from Anya herself.

"Draco," said his mother, "I hear from Lidya that you and Anya took a nice LONG walk in the garden hedge maze last night. Is that true?" Her bony face formed a smile, a knowing smile. Draco groaned inwardly, why did she bother asking for answers to questions she already knew. It's as if she had mastered the art of occulumency and she was reigning it over his head.

"Yes mother," replied Draco. "Pity that last night is such a blur to me at the moment."

A lie. He remembered the might before perfectly well. He could replay it over and over and not miss a thing. How could he forget such a night? A night that seemed to much like a dream.

A good dream.

He looked across the table and caught Anya's eyes. A small blush crept upon her cheeks, and he smiled back at her. A genuine smile. It was rare that he did anything genuinely, but for her, he felt like he could have done anything.

Maybe it was love.  
  
It was the most menial duty Draco had ever for this thing called LOVE. Discussion about planning a wedding. It probably could have meant something had they been planning the actual wedding, but NO. It was a DISCUSSION on planning. Draco felt himself slowly go insane. He was through with the friendly banter, and felt like overturning the glass table they sat around.

It surprised Draco that Anya was actually interested in the horrid conversation. Just yesterday she had escaped the confines of the mansion to go gallivanting carelessly in Diagon Alley. It seemed strange that she was now so eager to be involved in almost every aspect of the wedding. Her eyes sparkled merrily, (or was it mischievously), and was eager to get her say in about the wedding. What surprised him most was that her demands were rather very simple, clean, and to add confusion to his surprise, organized. After all, it was her wedding. What girl hadn't spent countless hours dreaming about their perfect wedding?

If I leave will they notice, Draco thought. She would notice, his eyes wandering over to Anya, her eyes gleaming. She caught his eyes and gave him a small wink before diving right back into the fray of words.

Draco smiled, a small blush creeping on his handsome face. It was the strangest thing he had ever experienced. A barrage of questions zoomed in his head: "Why do I care so much?" And Does she feel the same way?" were just a few of the questions that invaded the privacy of his mind. He continued to berate himself with those questions until his thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

"DRACO!" said Narcissa, "Draco are you listening?"

"Hmm," he replied. He looked over at Anya and saw that she was looking a bit pale. He wondered what those old bat's they called "Mother", had said to make her so pallid.

"I said that we were going to the dress makers today in the afternoon in the Bluesy District. I've heard talk that the Bluesy District is the place to go for wedding planning. We can get sweet Anya fitted for a gown and get us a wedding planner all in one afternoon. What do you think Lidya? ..............Draco?"

That was when it hit Draco. Everything was moving too fast, even though Draco and Anya had been engaged since before either of them were born, they still didn't know each other well enough to marry. They had only been introduced to each other two weeks ago, and they barely started speaking only last night. . . and two weeks later they were expected to be married. Reality about their situation hit Draco hard, and he felt himself go pale too, only it wasn't as noticeable since he was already quite pale to begin with.

Before Draco could answer, his future mother-in-law had already agreed and had left the table to arrange for a portkey. Draco slumped back in his seat and let out a long groan. When he looked back up the only person left at the table was Anya, and she didn't look happy at all. Her head was cocked upward and she looked lost in her own thoughts. It seemed like ages they had sat alone at that little glass table, but it was only two or so minutes until Lidya came back searching for her wand.

Anya excused herself and said that she was going to go change. She got up and hurried up to the sanctuary of her bedroom. Draco frowned. He knew that her eagerness to get changed was a facade. Then he wondered if she was avoiding him. He sighed, and thought of how far he would have to go to get Anya to return his already developing feelings.

He wondered of the things he would do for love.

* * *

(End? Yes, no? Hmm.......) YES.

THANKS TO....

**Ronfan, Kandice, Red-Flower, ****Cho Chang-Emotional Dark Hole****, ****Katterree Fengari****, ****vampire-convenant****, CoUrTRaDcLiFfE, ****kitty-cat2134**

**Lari: **I've updated..are you happy now?

**Just-Leaves:** Wow. Thanks. I absolutely love your story, and cough It's much better than mine so...I'm honored that you would be so kind as to review min. :D:D

**natyslacks:** Thanks for the hug.

**Procella Nox-noctis****:** Err....I think you've got it right.

**MysticalSpirits****:** Yeah..me too. But we've got to have SOMETHING to work with. So....for now Draco will not be guessing who is who.

**paprika90:** All will be explained in due time, grasshopper.

**alysia(aka lily):** Thanks. Personally I prefer the Lily/Severus pairing.

**xangel-luvx****:** Yes, the whole house-elf obsession was a little annoyance to me too. Glad I'm not the only one that was a little peeved by that.

**alka:** I'l make sure to tell you everytime I update. ALTHOUGH, it would be much easier if you just got an account here and put me on your AUTHOR ALERT thingamajigger. Just a suggestion.

**darkstar360:** I'll hurt beaker if I want.

**pottyboutweasley****:** Lol. It may SEEM like Anya's got the better deal, but I think it's the other way around. sigh Rupert is quite shaggable though isn't he?

**Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning****:** They're short because you only need a little to say a lot. Nice name by the way.

**A LiTTle SomeOnE****:** You HEART me!?!??! Aww..speet, I heart you too.

**heartless69****:** Interesting new name m'dear.

**mesmer**: Don't worry. I'll give her HECK.

**THANK YOU** loads for all of you guys who reviewed!! ...and those who read the story but DIDN'T review, I sorta thank you guys too.

**AN:** WOOO! Another chapter done. The next chapter is already written, and it's waiting to be typed as of NOW. Sooooooo I think I'll wait for you guys to respond to this chapter before I post the next. O.O; I know what you're thinking ..."THAT BIZ-NOTCH! Making me wait for her ego to be inflated!!" But it's for the good of the writing process that I'm motivated to continue typing and scribiling in my notebook as I do. SOo....

Tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review....PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON NOW.

Hugs and kisses, Super Sycoh AWAY!!!


	5. THE MADNESS OF MISTRESS ANYA

**Princess Pauper Syndrome**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Not own Harry Potter...pouts

AN: At long last I've finally set aside time to type and ponder and ponder some more on my long forgotten fics. If any of the past readers are still here, and have stuck it out with me despite my extremely staggered and slow pace, I am very most definitely very grateful. Read and Review!

**AN2: Beta-d.**

* * *

**THE MADNESS OF MISTRESS ANYA**

Hermione threw open her door and sent one of the antique vases crashing to the floor.

_Son of a..._

She pulled out her wand and muttered a quick "_Reparo_," and had the vase looking good as new. Her day was not looking good at all. She thought that by making nice with Narcissa, Draco and Lidya, she would be able to have more freedom in what she does. For example, getting off of the estate by herself or ditching the wedding preparations. She thought wrong.

Hermione was taken in by their wedding planning and she lost track of her plans. She found herself making suggestions on what the bride's maids should be wearing, what kind of flowers they should use, and even the flavor of the bleeding cake! She didn't even like cake! What made her blood boil even more was that she winked at Draco "_The Ferret_" Malfoy.

She had no idea what possessed her to do such a thing, or why she liked the smell of his cologne, she just knew that she could NOT fall in love with him. Hermione knew that there was no chance in hell that anything could work between the two of them. Not that she wanted a chance with that handsome, arrogant, muscular scourge of her school days.

'_But this isn't Hogwarts anymore_,' came the small voice in her mind.

"Oh bugger off," muttered Hermione to herself, "he could jump off a cliff for all I care." She opened the wardrobe with a scowl. Before she had left for brunch, she had ransacked the closet looking for something to wear. Anya's closet was like satellite television, there were a million clothes to choose from, but nothing that really appropriate to wear.

There were ball gowns, petty coats, formal wear, church clothes, casual attire, boots, heals, sneakers, dress robes, hats, and a rainbow of bras and panties to choose from. Yet Hermione could find NOTHING to wear. It wasn't until Hermione finally got frustrated and altered some clothes to suit her with her wand she finally had right clothing to join the elitists to brunch. Hermione felt that she would be doing that often in the next week.

Now, she was back again, not even two hours later, looking for something new to wear. Hermione was becoming stressed, and stressed to a very fine point. All she needed now was one more annoyance to make her explode, and sure enough, it was right on time.

"Does mistress want her--" came an all too familiar voice.

"NO MISTRESS DOES NOT WANT ANYTHING, NOW GET LOST!" screamed Hermione. Immediately feeling guilty she called back to the elf, "No wait," the elf turned with her ears drooping like a struck dog, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit stressed right now, and it would probably be best if you stayed clear of me for the greater part of the day."

The elf nodded and left the room hastily without so much as a look back.

Hermione looked around the now messy room and was let out a big breath. "What do I care if I look nice anyway," grumbled Hermione.

'Because you want to look nice for HIM,' the singing voice inside her head chimed. Muttering to her self, Hermione quickly grabbed a frilly white button down top from the floor and changed into it, leaving the black skirt she wore to brunch to be the shirt's match. Thinking that she looked ridiculous, Hermione checked herself in the mirror.

GOODY.

She actually looked pretty decent.

Giving up on her quest to look unpresentable, Hermione grabbed her purse and headed down stairs. Lidya, Narcissa, and Draco were at the foot of the staircase waiting for her.

Oh joy.

Their portkey was an old chauffeur's hat. They all gathered around it and placed a finger upon the hat. Seconds later Hermione felt the familiar hook entrench itself behind her navel and the left the estate. The familiar whirlwind of air rushed past her body, and sooner than she would have liked she felt her feet touch solid ground. Wobbling to the side she reached out to grab the sturdiest thing next to her, much to her displeasure, it just happened to be the arm of her "_fiancé_." He caught her deftly and raised her back to her feet.

"Whoa there, you alright?" he asked with the slightest hint of laughter. She flashed Draco a smile showing her slight displeasure at his jest. She struggled out of his arm and corrected her clothing, keeping her eyes completely averted from the rest of the party. She straightened up and met the eyes of her "_mother_" and future mother-in-law. They wore matching looks of impatience at her, and Lidya tapped her foot while giving Hermione the once-over.

"Are you done now?" she asked.

"Yes mum," mumbled Hermione. She silently followed after the two mothers. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the flashy windows decorated with beautiful arrangement of flowers, fairy lights, and other such things. The atmosphere was contagious, and her face conveyed the look and feel of complete wonder, but the feeling wouldn't last long.

"What's wrong," asked Draco after a long silence. They were in a small homely boutique specializing in beautiful wedding robes. He had watched Hermione turn each page of the well thumbed through magazines and watched as his fiancé became more and more disappointed after every turn.

'If you only knew,' thought Hermione as she looked up to meet his gray eyes and looked into his caring gaze. 'How could this be the boy that scorned me all those years at Hogwarts?' she thought glumly. She had become surprisingly depressed in the small boutique. After the owner's warm greeting towards them she realized that this wasn't her wedding. She could never have the items that would be attained for this wedding. She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Nothing Draco," she lied, "I'm just a bit tired I suppose."

"And I'll send for my assistants to gather some cake and wine samples," said the planner, Mme. Meadows, folding up the book of gown fabrics. "We have the best of the best to choose from for your nuptials Ms. Brahmes, and if we don't have it, well we'll just have to find it for you!" she stated as-a-matter-of-fact-like. Hermione plainly nodded and silently hoped for this day to end. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to Draco, and took a good look around her surroundings. Gowns of every color and size lined the back walls, flower arrangements appeared here and there, and monoliths of cakes littered the floor space. She took it all in with a slightly peeved look.

'_I have to get out of here_,' she thought to herself as she looked to her side at Draco. '_He's expecting the REAL Anya, and that is definitely NOT me. He'll be very angry_,' she continued, '_and even more disappointed_.' It was safe to say that Hermione Granger now had a small crush on princess' fiancé. Small, and growing perhaps, but it's still unclear, and very much unsafe to call at this point. She quickly averted her eyes as Draco turned to look at her to say something, but never did. He just looked, and Hermione longed for him to stop, to stop until at least she had the nerve to finally stare him back. She couldn't bear his stares, she knew that he looked at her without knowing the truth, and she feared that with his constant stares, he would find her out for the fraud she was committing. She simply had too much pride for that, and she resolved to keep this her secret until she could finally switch back with the REAL Anya.

Then another horrible thought hit Hermione. What if Anya never came back? What if Anya enjoyed Hermione's life too much and decided to live out the rest of her days as Hermione Granger? Hermione couldn't bear that thought and when Mme. Meadows held the samples of wine in front of her and Draco, she took one and quickly gulped it down. Red, after white, after red, and white, each sample that was offered in front of her she quickly drank to slow her racing mind, and soon enough, Hermione, or rather Anya, was drunk.

"Perhaps you'd like to try some cake," offered Mme. Meadows offering Hermione a slice of moist chocolate cake.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, and thought '_Nobody likes cake_,' then said or slurred: "No thank you. [nothenkye"

She was reaching for what seemed like her thirteenth or fourteenth glass of wine when Draco caught her outstretched hand and said, "I think we'll just take a walk for a bit." He entwined his fingers with hers and led her out of the boutique after the nod of approval from the two mothers. Hermione stumbled along side him and let the fresh air fill her lungs, she didn't notice as Draco let her finger go, wrapped her up in his left arm and lead her to a bench often filled by lovers in the square. Tipsy, Hermione didn't mind at all, she gladly nuzzled closer to her alias' fiancé.

He sat, a little surprised at the actions of his fiancé as she wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her brown eyes. He let his hand play with her uniformly straight hair, soft, brown and fine. Almost like his, only a slight bit thicker, and not very yellow in the least. He let out a long sigh, and threw his head back in vexation. He knew why Anya acted this way, and it became clearer and clearer that she was not looking forward to their wedding with each glass of champagne and wine she put away back at the boutique. '_What can I do to make you love me?_' he asked her silently.

Suddenly he felt her body stiffen, and she sat bolt upright. "What're we doing out here," she said to no one. Sensing her change in attitude, he neatly removed his arm and fingers away from her hair and body. Draco sensed that this was only the beginning of her cascade of emotions. Confusion, then perhaps desperation to follow? He kept his musings to himself and decided to let his fiance's whirlwind of feelings play itself out.

Draco leaned back and put his now free arms behind his head, "You were engaged in a most heated drinking game with yourself, and I just happened to wrestle you away from your next glass before you officially blacked out." His eyes now closed could only picture what her expressions could have been. Surprised, angry, confused? The list went on and on. It wasn't until he noticed that she had been silent for an awfully long time that he opened his gray eyes once again. He looked over and saw that she was staring at her hands, looking lost in thought. (Or perhaps just lost.)

He had come to the conclusion that his most favorite part of his fiance's body were her eyes, her brown expressive eyes, and at the moment those very eyes were deeply saddened or perhaps troubled. Draco couldn't tell, but he didn't want them to continue being so. "Cheer up," he said to her, "I'll tell you what, you could've drank me under the table." Hoping that would make her smile at least, Draco was shocked to find that his comment made Anya even more sullen.

She buried her face, and her beautiful eyes in her hands and sobbed. Feeling even more of a goof than the moment before, Draco decided to simply be quiet until the crying was done. He took her form into his arms and started with his attempt of placation.

It worked.

Anya uncovered her face and threw her arms around him and began to cry openly. "I can't . . . believe" SOB "I" SOB "did" SOB SOB LOUDER SOB "that," she wailed into his chest. Taking advantage of the situation to show that he could be a comforting life partner, Draco "Shh"ed and "There, there"-ed his way into her favor. And while her tears poured so did words and Draco managed to piece together her incomprehensible bawls to console her into a less riotous state.

"You know we're going to have to go back to the boutique," he said finally, couples had passed them and commented on how sweet Draco was, how comforting he was, how absolutely patient he was. He was just being kind, and he didn't like the way her sobs brought undue attention towards him. She looked up at him with her red, puffy, tears stained eyes and nodded. She wiped the tear streaks away and started to take deep long breaths. "Sober yet?" he added.

"A-a-a little," she slurred and hiccupped. Draco couldn't help but smile at her condition; for once he was useful to her. He could actually do something to ease the pain, unlike his past relations where no amount of galleons could quell their hungry appetites, but then again, he'd never been with anyone quite like this broken princess. She was pretty, well bred, and most of all knowledgeable. To Draco's family, she was perfect and well endowed enough to never want for anything.

"Now, this is a bad habit that I've inherited from my mother," started Draco as he pulled out his wand and did a quick wave, and before Anya could say a word of protest her mind cleared, and her face looked as if she were not shedding tears left and right just moments before.

"I could've done that myself," she replied impetuously to his sobering spell.

Draco smiled and said, "Please, let me feel like I have something to offer in our strange relationship. I like feeling needed for something other than my dashing good looks." At long last her face cracked a genuine smile, and it sent his heart into revolutions.

"Merlin knows that's all you've been really good at, and really," she said, "to tell you the truth, you're very, VERY mediocre at it."

Ouch!

Draco let out a laugh, stood up and offered his hand to his lovely fiancé and led her back to the homey boutique. When they walked in, all chummy and couple like as they were being at the moment, their whole company turned and looked at them in surprise. The tubby woman with the big smile, flashed her magnificent molars, and stood up to greet them.

"Good, good, you're back," Mme. Meadows, "we were just debating on what kind of cake you should have at your reception, and-"

Anya cut her off. "We want pie," said plainly, and assertively. It took Draco a second to realize that she was being serious. Being such a quick thinker, he didn't let his confusion show as openly as his mother, her mother, and the tubby woman had. Mme. Meadows was left gaping, her immaculate molars peeking out from under her thin lips.

"Of course!" she finally exclaimed. The tubby woman clasped her hands together and looked horridly jovial. "Mrs. Brahmes," she said addressing his future mother-in-law, "you're daughter is well on her way to making her wedding one that the masses, wizard and muggle alike will be talking about well into the closing of the millennia!" Draco saw the glimmer in the woman's eyes and knew she was selling something, and as most of his assumptions were, he was correct. "And, I can make it happen."

Mme. Meadows had the job by the time they exited the boutique, and plans were being put together for their wedding less than a fortnight away.

Hermione lay in bed staring upwards at the bed's canopy. The canopy wasn't exactly the most interesting thing in the room, although it was a conversation starter. It was a sheer material that glittered like night sky when all was dark in the room. But at the moment, the canopy was not the topic stressed in her mind. She was reliving her day today, and how disastrous she had made it out to be. Thankfully Draco was there to get her back in the right mind state, and remind her of the reason she was there in the first place. By this time, Hermione had finally made up her mind. If Anya doesn't show up on their decided date, then Hermione would stick it out to the wedding, then she would be gone without so much as a brown strand of hair to give her away.

She took Anya's proposition to feel pampered and live like a princess. Now here she was and she wasn't enjoying herself one little bit. "That's all going to have to change," she said to herself. She was about to turn out the lamp beside her bed when a knock came at her chamber door. Lidya's head popped into the room.

"Mind if we chat?" she said apprehensively. Hermione nodded and sat up in the bed, and made to get out from the tangle of covers.

"No," Lidya said, "stay there." She walked into the room regally, like a queen should at all times. "We need to talk," she said sitting beside Hermione on the bed. Hermione nodded and waited for Lidya to continue. "Today was rather interesting," she said after a long pause, obviously choosing her words very carefully. Hermione's stomach flipped-flopped. "I know that you've been against this arrangement from the start, but could you please give Draco a chance? He's going to make a wonderful husband, just...just give him a chance love."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "I'll give it a try," she said at last. "You're right mother, I've been quite petulant, and I just wanted to thank you for your patience with me. I'll talk...nicely to Draco next time I see him, I promise."

Lidya smiled, kissed Hermione on the forehead, hugged her, and as she was closing the door said: "I'm holding you to that. Sleep well hon." Hermione let out a sigh of relief and sank into her welcoming sheets. Suddenly the door opened again, and Lidya's head popped back in and quickly added, "And we're having cake. And don't argue with me on that young lady." And once again the door closed, and remained closed for the rest of the night.

**CHAPTER TWO THANK YOU'S**

Miss Morg Malfoy, Artemis MoonClaw, Crystallized Snow, Applola Snipp, moCha chiLLer, Megan, Chibi Nao-chan, Lari, daydreamz87, Black Slytherin Girl, Megan, Callie, black-unicorn13, mesmer, alka, CoUrTRaDcLiFfE, x1goldensnake3x, Maranwe Inglorion, pottyboutweasley cause Cat's too eager to review to sign in!, A LiTTle SomeOnE, MysticalSpirits, MysticalSpirits, heartless69, kitty-cat2134

Arrrighty, hopefully my next update will be much sooner than this one was. :) Review this chapter! I beg you!!


End file.
